<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by not_today (708234)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315101">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/708234/pseuds/not_today'>not_today (708234)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Almost Kiss, Alya Césaire Ships It, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Marichat, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Secret Relationship, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/708234/pseuds/not_today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette snorted. “I’m not looking very beautiful at the moment.”</p><p>“What? Of course you are. You're always purr-fect Princess!” Marinette smiled at his dramatic statement, trying to force down her blush.</p><p>“Thanks kitty. I’ll admit, this was a lot more boring until you got here.”</p><p>Chat’s grin stretched across his face, and he winked. “Of course it was. After all, I am the cat’s meow!” Marinette shook her head at the pun, but she was hiding another smile.</p><p>--<br/>Marinette's sick due to a late-night akuma battle, but luckily her kitty drops by to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah-ah-CHOO!” Marinette groaned at her thousandth sneeze of the day, reaching blindly for a tissue on her bedside table. She had been sick all day, something she suspected she could attribute to having to fight last night’s akuma in the chilly November weather. The nearly hour-long battle hadn’t done her immune system any favors, and now she was bedridden. She wouldn’t mind the break from school if she could spend it designing or sewing, but she was currently barely strong enough to get out of bed. Luckily, Nino had promised to bring her schoolwork after class so she wouldn’t fall too far behind.</p><p>She was burrowing further under the covers when she heard a bang on her trapdoor. Marinette ignored it at first, assuming that it was just a fallen plant or some stupid bird. But after the third knock, she threw off her sheets in irritation and stomped over to open it. </p><p>There was only one person who could be knocking on her trapdoor. Chat Noir. He had started visiting her after Glaciator, and they had formed an unlikely friendship. But then he had kissed her one night and, against her better judgement, she had kissed back. After that, they had kissed a few more times. Okay, maybe it was more than a few. The problem was that they had yet to talk about it. She had absolutely no idea where they stood. Were they dating? Best friends? Just friends with benefits? And then of course, there was the issue of Adrien. Sweet, innocent Adrien, who Alya swore was starting to take an interest in Marinette. All in all, it was becoming a bit of a problem. And Marinette had decided the best way to deal with it was to just ignore it. She knew she needed to figure it out at some point, but for now it seemed easier to just keep letting the cat in.</p><p>She unlocked the door and swung it open grumpily. Sure enough, there he was.</p><p>“Hello Princess!” he beamed. “A little birdie told me you were sick.”</p><p>Marinette frowned, moving aside so he could drop into the room. “Chat, are you bothering my friends again?” Two weeks ago, he had saved Marinette, Nino and Alya from an akuma, and then proceeded to give her friends a five minute lecture on why his Princess was amazing. Alya had been incredibly pleased, Marinette had blushed the entire time, and Nino had been strangely unfazed. Marinette had spent the entire week after that trying to convince Alya that there was nothing going on between her and the hero, and <em> yes</em>, she still liked Adrien. It certainly didn’t help that she was trying to convince herself along with her best friend.</p><p>“Nonsense, I just overheard them talking about it.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes, sliding back under the covers. “Spying on my friends isn’t much better.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Chat said, waving a hand dismissively as he sat on the end of her bed. “What does matter is that I heard you were suffering and, being the amazing knight I am, came to visit my beautiful princess.”</p><p>Marinette snorted. “I’m not looking very beautiful at the moment.”</p><p>“What? Of course you are. You're always purr-fect Princess!” Marinette smiled at his dramatic statements, trying to force down her blush.</p><p>“Thanks kitty. I’ll admit, this was a lot more boring until you got here.”</p><p>Chat’s grin stretched across his face, and he winked. “Of course it was. After all, I am the cat’s meow!” Marinette shook her head at the pun, but she was hiding another smile. What was it about this boy that always improved her mood? “Now what should we do?”</p><p>Eventually they decided to watch something on her laptop. Chat picked a cheesy rom-com, insisting that they watch something that would make her laugh. He then proceeded to snuggle up next to her, ignoring her protests about being contagious.</p><p>They were twenty minutes into the admittedly funny film when Marinette turned to look at the boy beside her. He was totally engrossed in the movie, grinning at something the main character had said, and she took the chance to take in his profile. He really was unfairly handsome. At the beginning, she had been hesitant to agree with Chat Noir’s hordes of fangirls about his attractiveness. It felt weird to think of her partner that way, especially when she always had Adrien on her mind. But as she had gotten to know him better as Marinette, she had come to terms with the fact that maybe she had some feelings for the superhero. She eyed him carefully, eyes dragging along his defined jaw and cheekbones, his gorgeous green eyes. Her gaze lingered on his perfect lips, and then suddenly he was looking at her, lips twisting into a smirk.</p><p>“See something you like?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>Her breath caught, embarrassed at being caught. She stared into his captivating eyes, unwilling to back down. “And what if I am?” she asked, her voice coming out much more confidently than she felt.</p><p>She was pleased to see a light blush cover his cheeks as his smile softened. “I wouldn’t be complaining,” he said, practically whispering. “Awfully cheeky today, aren’t we Princess?”</p><p>The movie continued to play, ignored by the two teens. They had drifted so close that she could feel his warm breath fanning across her face. “What can I say? You bring out the worst in me kitty.” And then they were moving impossibly closer, noses brushing as Marinette closed her eyes in anticipation. Closer, closer, closer…</p><p>“Hey Marinette! I just bought your - <em> What?! </em>”</p><p>Marinette and Chat Noir shot apart, turning to find a shocked Nino standing across the room, gaping at them.</p><p>“Nino!” Marinette exclaimed, far too loud. “Sorry I, uh, didn’t hear you come in. Thanks for bringing the schoolwork, you can just put in on the -”</p><p>“<em>What the shell is going on here</em>?” Nino interrupted, eyes darting frantically between the two of them.</p><p>Marinette winced. “Uh, look, it’s not what it looks like.”</p><p>Chat snorted. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s exactly what it looks like.”</p><p>Marinette glared at him before turning back to Nino, who was still just staring. “I know this might be shocking, and we’ll talk about it, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone. Okay Nino?”</p><p>Nino blinked twice, and then a wide grin spread across his face. “YES!” he cried, pumping his fist excitedly. “I knew it! I gotta go, Alya owes me money!” And with that, he dropped the papers he’d been carrying on the desk and rushed back down the stairs.</p><p>Marinette watched him go in shock. “They...bet on us?”</p><p>Chat chuckled, turning to her. “Well, at least we have your friends’ approval. Now, where were we?”</p><p>“Chat,” she protested weakly as he leaned in. She should probably be more worried about Nino and Alya knowing, but it was hard to focus on anything else when he was looking at her like <em> that.  </em></p><p>“Oh, by the way!” a voice interrupted, earning a groan from Chat. Nino’s head popped back into the room and he grinned mischievously. “Make sure to use protection!” He ducked back out of the room quickly, narrowly avoiding the pillow Marinette chucked towards him.</p><p>“NINO!” she called after him angrily, cheeks flushed a dark red. Chat Noir cackled beside her, and she vowed that she was going to kill them both as soon as she was healthy again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marichat has always been my favorite Love square ship, so I thought I'd write something cute for these two dorks. Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>